Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical robot system and a surgical robot control method which are used to perform medical surgery.
Discussion of the Related Art
Surgery is an operation which cuts or incises skin, a mucous membrane, or the other tissue with a medical instrument, or performs the other manipulation, thereby treating a disease. Examples of surgery include various kinds of surgeries such as minimal invasive surgery including laparoscopic surgery, joint replacement surgery, prostatectomy, etc., based on a diseased part. For example, minimal invasive surgery is a surgical technique that inserts a surgical instrument into a body of a patient through a small incised part, and minimizes incision for surgery.
Recently, a surgical robot system that performs surgery with a surgical robot so as to enhance an accuracy, a precision, and a delicacy of the surgery is being actively developed. For example, in the Da Vinci surgical robot, a robot arm which is directly inserted into a body of a patient may perform surgery by operating like an operator's hand. Technology relevant to a background of the surgical robot system is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0100147 (published on Oct. 18, 2005) and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0048789 (published on May 11, 2010).
Here, a blood vessel, an organ, etc. (hereinafter referred to as a risk object) which exert a great influence on a patient's life like aorta, a heart, and lungs may be located in a surgical region including a diseased part, and when surgery is performed on a surgical region close to the risk object, it is required to perform more accurate and precise surgery in comparison with the other surgical regions. However, a related art surgical robot system always performs surgery on a whole region of a surgical region through the same operation irrespective of a risk object located in the surgical region, and for this reason, there is a risk of causing a serious medical accident.